Hooked, Mike, and Mangled
by Samjax
Summary: Foxy overheard a conversation, he thought he heard Mangle saying she loved Mike. But that wasn't the case, Foxy's the one she loves, Mangle's just never had the courage to tell that pirate how she really felt, Mike was only trying to help her. Can Mangle finally admit her love to Foxy and straighten things out? Or will Foxy reject her and try to kill Mike? One shot. Mangle x Foxy.


**Hooked, Mike, and Mangled**

Sometimes you hear things out of context from someone else, you misread the situation. But when you give them a chance to explain themselves, you will find that just maybe, what you heard was something special ment for you.

* * *

The lavender curtains of the Pirate Cove moved, a familer hook appeared, and Foxy the pirate poked his head out. He was still a little depressed after the whole Bite of '87 that left him shut away behind the curtains never to be seen. His jaw slacked over to one side after the Bite, which is why he was "Out of Order" like the sign said. Foxy thought about his fellow animatronics and his opinions of them: Freddy meant nothing to him, his brother Golden Freddy was a bitch. Chica, Foxy didn't have anything for her. Balloon Boy didn't do much except laugh. Everytime he did that it reminded Foxy of the laughter that he used to recevie from the kids during the day. Thinking of that just brought him down even more. He shook it off. And then there was Bonnie who was a nightmare to be around. Mangle, the new and improved version of him, Foxy was just a little bit fond of her. But he loved someone else more. No he didn't like or even wanted anything to do with any of the other robots anymore.

The old aging pirate fox was very fond of the new security guard they got to watch over them. Mike Schmidt was his name. Every now and then Foxy would run out from behind the curtains and dash to his office. The crimson coloured animatronic would lean in the door, scream, and scare the crap out of poor Mike. Foxy's high pitched scream was due to his malfunctioning voice box. And to tell you the truth that didn't happen all the time. Sometimes he got to the door and it would be closed, because Mike didn't want to die. On the bright side Foxy didn't mind one little bit. Bonnie and Chica on the other hand had a different opinion of Mike doing it to them. Everytime it happened to them, they would be pissed. The bunny and chicken didn't approve of that.

But you couldn't blame Mike for doing it, it was only his first week of work, and he didn't know what was Hell was even going on. He didn't know they went on a free roam mode after hours. The third night he was there he though "Am I hallucinating?" But oh no he was very wrong. He thought this would be a walk in the park, but no it certainly wasn't. The Phone Guy was right when he said "well if you're hearing this then chances are you've made a very poor career choice." Emphasis on "poor". He had not clue what he had walked into. But one things for sure it certainly wasn't a walk in the park. Schmidt did come back the following week. Just for the sake of his paycheck however. Foxy stepped out from behind his curtains and walked off his stage. He passed the Kid's Cove on his way to find the security guard. The sound of clanking metal alearted him, and persuaded him to turn around, but Foxy ignored it and continued on. It was probably just Bonnie.

Mangle was gathering herself up so she didn't look like a mismash of parts. And also cause she was going to try to get Foxy to notice her. She had been in love with that fox pirate for a while now, but she never had the courage to say anything to him. And it wasn't her fault that she was this way, it was all those stupid kids who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Pulling her apart day after day, the only time she got relax was at night, before she climbed up to the ceiling just waitng for her moment to strike. So she made her way to the office where Mike was watching the cameras very carefully. But then Mangle realized she wanted to follow her heart, she had gotten half way there when a certain pirate fox called out to her. "Arrr, where ye be goin lass?" The animatronic pirate fox wondered, concern in his cracking voice. Mangle whipped around quickly and looked down below her only to meet Foxy's gaze. Hook hand resting on his hip. Eye patch flipped up and eyes trained on the female. Foxy obvoiously had seen her swing by.

"Oh um hi Foxy, I'm on my way to scare the living hell outta Mike, uh you, you wanna come with?" She stuttered, looking for the right words as to not let her secret spill out like water. Foxy fiddled with his hook for a moment or two, pretty soon he had come to a conclusion.

"Sure lass, I'll come with ye." He smiled as the two headed off.

Mike's eyes were growing heavy with sleep. He started to lean forward but he whipped up before laying his head on his desk and going to sleep. He could not fall alseep for a fear of getting stuffed and killed. The twenty two year old shook it off. "Ok, ok, Mike you can do this don't fall asleep, you don't wanna be forcebly stuffed and killed. You just have to stay focused." He told himself. "But still maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a minute. He closed his eyes and started dozing off. The two animatronics entered through the door. The guard was out cold, tablet in his hands. A smirk grew on their faces, they were going to enjoy this. Foxy extended his hook out and tapped on the desk. Schmidt waved it off. "Uh Mary it's too early to get up, please just go back to bed." He muttered in his sleep. Foxy smirked.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." He told Mangle.

"Whatever you say Foxy. I'm with you." Mangle climbed up and attached herself to the celing."Ok, ready, lets get him." She smiled, ready to strike.

"That's the spirit las." The pirate fox said with a warm smile. "Now let's go." The crimson colored animatronic snuck up behind the guards chair, grabbed a hold of it, and yanked it and Schmidt backward. Mike woke up with a start.

"Uh what!? Mary something wrong?" He asked his wife. Then blue eyes trailed upward, and soon enough he realized he was not at home in bed. He was in Hell with killing machines who were ready to strike and then stuff.

"Ahhhhhh!" The guard cried.

"It be to easy w'th ya maty."

"Yeah, you're an easy target, not to mention you're a total scaredy cat." Mangle observed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mike sheriked at the top of his lungs once more. "Please don't kill me!" He yelled. The two animatronics looked at one another and grinned.

"Oh we're not gonna kill ye we'll save th't fer another time. We just came ta give ye a good scare." Foxy explained. "Well that'll be all fer tonight. See ya lad." With that Foxy returned back to his pirate cove. Mangle didn't go back to her cove however. She waited till she didn't hear Foxy's footsteps anymore. Then she turned back around to find that Mike had inched his way over into a corner. He sat there trembling, tablet clutched tight in his grasp. Eyes filled with fear, and anxity. The femanie animatronic just smiled.

"Relax Mike, I'm not gonna bite your face off, I just wanna talk to you for a minute, if that's alright?" Schmidt slowly nodded his head yes. "Good. Ok since Foxy just left, it gives me the opportunity to tell you something."

The guard just looked at Mangle totally baffled. "Ok, what do you wanna tell me Mangle?" Mike thought about what was next to come. He thought it was gonna be bad but what it turned out to be was her secret.

"Well it's about Foxy."

"What about him?"

"Well, I've been keeping my eye on him for quite some time now, and I'm finding him quite adorable and cute in my opinion. I..."

"You're in love with that pirate fox aren't you?" Mike cut her off. Mangle swallowed heavily. If she could feel warmth, she would definetly feel herself blushing right about now.

"Y-y-yes." She studdered. "Mike how did you know?"

"Well Mangle I've seen that you always swing by the Pirate Cove on your way to get me. Plus Bonnie and Chica told me once before. So I've known for quite some time." He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well do you think you could help me work up the courage to help me tell him how I really feel?" Mangle wondered, hoping he would say yes. The security guard scratched his head for a breif moment.

"Ok Mangle I'll help you out. I think the best way to start is a little practice session to get you warmed up." Mike suggested. "So you know you won't be so nervous." He got up off the floor and stood in front of the female fox. "Here, pretend I'm Foxy and tell me how you feel."

"Well I don't know..." She started to say.

"Oh come on we're just practicing. Please?" Mike Schmidt was giving her the puppy dog eyes. How could she possibly say no to a face like that? She was finally going to admit her love for Foxy.

"Alright Mike you've got yourself a deal. If it'll help me gain my confedence then lets do it!" She cleared her throat."Um Foxy can I have a word with you for a minute?"

"Sure las what's on yer mind?" Mike asked doing his best imitation of Foxy and also doing a terrible job of it at the same time. Mangle felt a bit awkward doing this, but she did it anyway. Foxy just so happen to be strolling by, going for a little nightly walk and stretching the old legs. His attention was caught when he heard Mangle's voice. The pirate stopped right outside the door and did a little eavsdropping on the conversation that was taking place. He poked his head in the door and flipped his eye patch up. He noticed Mangle dangling on the wall in front of Mike. "Well it's just that, I've had something on my mind for a while now and I've been too nervous to tell you, but I've built up my confidence and now I think it's as good a time as ever." Mike did notice the look of confidence in her eyes, Mangle was doing it.

"Yeah what do ye' wanna tell me?"

"Well, what I'm trying to tell you is I...I love you." After she said that she felt immediate relief.

Foxy on the other hand was crushed. Hearing those words broke his heart. He had heard those three words with his own ears. He dashed back to his cove and dissappeared behind the curtains.

"So did that help you Mangle?" The guard asked.

"Yes, yes it did thank you Mike." She wrapped herself around Mike and hugged him."I'm gonna go find my true love, and finally tell him how I feel." She released him and then swung off to find Foxy. Behind the curtains of the Pirate Cove, Foxy glanced at a picture of Mike he had kept for so long pinned to the stage and slashed it in two with a swpie of his hook. He remembered when he first met the young lad. It was years ago when he was just a little kid.

* * *

 _"Mommy, come on_ _I_ _heard Freddy's got_ a _new attraction and_ _the animatronic's_ _a_ _pirate!"_ _A_ young boy _squealed with joy._ _A_ _smile of excitement_ plastered to his face.

 _"Michael, please pace yourself dear, we'll get there when we get there._ I _know_ you're _excited but_ I _just can't keep up. You're just too full of excitment aren't you?" His mother Michelle asked. Mike nodded._

 _"Yes,_ I'm _so excited that_ I _just can't contain myself!" They entered the doors_ of _Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria. There on the stage stood Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken and in the center was Freddy Fazbear himself."_

 _"Where is this new animatronc_ you've _talked about? Michelle glanced around her. She was interrupted by Freddy. The animatronic bear tipped his hat to the crowd and welcomed them._

 _Welcome boys and girls to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._ A _place where kids and parents alike come for family fun and entertainment._ _I'm Freddy Fazbear. Meet my friends Bonnie and Chica." The chicken and bunny waved to the crowd. "And if we weren't enough for you,_ we've _got_ a _brand new member to our family. Come on out Foxy!"_ _The crowd of people turned their attention to a stage with lavender curtains. A hook appeared, and out came Foxy._

" _Ahoy lads, my name's Foxy, Foxy t'e pirate, and I'm here t' tell ye scallywags some of me adventures out overseas." As soon as he locked eyes with Mike he knew he found a bright young lad. "You there!" The boy looked around._

 _"Me?" He asked._

 _"Yes you, ye look like ye be a fine addtion t' Foxy's pirate crew. What's your name lad?"_

 _"The names Michael but you can can call me Mike."_

 _The pirate walked, over to a treasure chest, picked up a gold object. He tossed him a gold coin. "Well then be sure t' come back fer more adventures. Hope ta see ya again real soon. See ya next time Maty Mike." The crimson fox winked at him. On there drive home_ _Mike couldn't contain himself from bursting at the seems. He hugged his mother._

 _"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" The youth squealed with joy. "Best day ever!" He continued to hug his mother._

 _"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I just love Foxy so much." Michelle said. "It's a good thing they thought of a pirate attraction. Genius."_

 _Mike knew that had been the best day of his life. Foxy's too._

* * *

But now all that just seemed like a distant memory that happened all those years ago. He etched a heart in the wooden floor of his stage with his hook engraving the first initals of their first names F+M. "Why lad, why did I have to lose ye to another?" Depression hammered Foxy like a nail through wood. A tear could be seen out of the corner of his eye that wasn't underneath an eyepatch. He wiped it away. Suddenly, curtains swished, grabbed his undivided attention, and made him look up. The fox's eyes narrowed to little slits when he saw Mangle.

Mangle took a deep breath, she knew she could do this. She spoke. "Um Foxy can I have a word with you for a minute?" Foxy turned his head slightly and scoffed. He didn't know why Mangle even wanted to talk to him, after what he had wittnessed.

"Ye sure ye be wantin t' talk t' me lass?" He asked. "Wouldn't ye rather be wit' ye boyfriend, who just so happens t' do a good immitation of me?!" The pirate shouted.

"What on Earth are you talking about?!"

"I saw ye w'th Mike, I overheard ye guy's conversation, ye stole him right out from under me lass!" Foxy seethed drawing his hook. "It appears we've hit a love triangle. Well ye can't have Mike, he's mine!"Mike decided to see how this was going. He peeked his head in the door, and to his surprise Mangle was still completly paralyzed by Foxy's hook sharp words. Pretty soon Foxy's eyes targeted the security guard. "Ye be walking t'e plank what I get me hook on ya!" He raged. "Mangle seems to love you, but I'm telling her you're mine. Mike gulped, he started to turn pale, like all the life and color had been drained right outta his face. Foxy lunged tword him. The guard pulled out his flashlight and blinded him, Mike had put the breaks on Foxy. The animatronic let out a scream. "Ahh damnit!" Mangle then seperated them from killing one another.

"Boys, please. Foxy just hear me out and let me explain please. What you heard was completly out of context. I wasn't saying I love you to Mike, Mike was pretending to be you. He was helping practice so I could tell it to you." She took Foxy by the hook. "Foxy the pirate, I love you, I really do. I've felt this way about you for the longest time to tell you the truth. At night over in the Kids Cove I gather myself up before heading tword the main office. Everytime I head that way I swing by your cove, hoping to see your face poking out from behind those old, fading, yet still lovely lavender curtains. I've kept my eye on you for a long time, you grabbed my attention and stole my heart. She wrapped her other arm around him, pulled him closer and looked him dead in his 1 uncovered eye. Foxy with his free hand flipped up his eyepatch uncovering the other one. "You're the only animatronic for me. No one else appeals to me except you. I mean look at us, animatronic charaters, we're both in a state of disrepair and we're practically related. I was originally built to be the second generation you, and it's not my fault I look like a mismash of spare, old, crummy parts,. It's all those stupid kids. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves." Mangle looked deep into his eyes. "So d-do you love me?"

Foxy knew he was caught a crossroad here, which one would he go with? He thought about it for a good long while. Thinking carefully, taking in every last word and detail. Mike spoke up.

"Foxy, I know you love me, and that's fine, but I also think you also need a girl in your life as well. I know I do, and Mangle's waited so long to finally admit her true feelings to you. Couldn't you just give her a chance and you know, see where it leads? You and I can still see one another, you can still visit me in my office, it'll just be a whole nother relationship. Do you think you can manage?" The night guard said, hoping and praying the pirate would accept Mangle. The old tattered, fox scratched his chin with his hook. Finally after much consideration, a conclusion was reached.

"Ok Mangle, I've given th's a lot o' thought, and me anwser is yes. I love ye also, and ye too Maty Mike. You're right I'll still sprint tword yer office, lean in yer door and scare the Hell out o ye on occations, but now I'll do it with my second true love." Foxy turned to Mangle and pressed his metallic lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. Mike couldn't help but 'awww' at the heartwarming moment. The security guard thought he should be getting back to his post. He turned to the animatronics who grabbed him up and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Mike, thank you for everything." They said in unision. Schmidt felt a blush flood his cheeks. He just smiled.

"Oh you're welcome. Enjoy yourselves, and I will see you guys tomorrow night." With that the two lovebird animatronics released him, headed off, and dissappeared behind the curtains of the Pirate Cove. Mike headed back to his office, put his feet up on his desk, and glanced up at the ceiling, thinking about what he had done. Now he wouldn't have to worry about being killed by those two anymore. Mike knew he had helped two hearts find each other. With that, he smiled and gladly awaited the arrival of Foxy and Mangle tomorrow night. He breathed in a sigh of releif. "You did good Mike, you did good."

* * *

 **Oh yeah baby, my first Five Nights at Freddy's one shot pairing story and also my first love triangle. Yes! Three milestones in one story. Woo hoo! I'm so happy, and also a bit nervous, I've been working on this story for months and now it's done. It's so hard to write a Five Night's at Freddy's story when you people have already thought of everything, I ship both Mike x Foxy and Foxy x Mangle. I'm also finding myself obsessed with this game, and also Foxy for that matter, I can see why he's a fan favorite animatronic. So review if you want to, and tell me what you thought. R &R**


End file.
